


would they care if i'm gone?

by adorechan



Series: vent fics [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Hurt Steve Harrington, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Rant Fic, Self-Hatred, Self-Insert, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington-centric, Suicidal Thoughts, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: someone already died in his pool, steve doesn't think everyone would be surprised if he died in it too.
Series: vent fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793731
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	would they care if i'm gone?

steve thinks about dying a lot. 

he's almost died plenty of times. its always at the back of his head, lingering. he's not scared of dying like he used to be. (when he was innocent, young, and wasn't scared of what lurked in the woods.) 

he's not even sure if dying would hurt anymore. he feels numb. he feels unreal. (he's not sure he exists.) 

steve's sure his friends and family would be sad. (he's not so sure. the party's growing up. his parents already don't care enough to be around.) he doesn't want to hurt them. 

he's not sure if living is the better option anymore. death... seems so inviting. he doesn't have to be scared of monsters anymore. he doesn't have to be scared of the dark anymore. he doesn't have to be scared of the woods, of his friends dying anymore. he doesn't have to wake up screaming every single night because billy hargrove's smashing his head with a plate, because dustin's dying in front of him and he can't reach, because robin's the one getting tortured by the russians, because everyone's dead and he's all alone.

maybe he does want to die. that thought makes him scared. (he's tired of feeling this way. he's tired of wanting to die every single second and no one understanding how he feels. how do they all seem normal after what happened to them? he can't pretend anymore.)

someone already died in his pool.

steve doesn't think everyone would be surprised if he did too.

(they'd think the demogorgon was back.)

**Author's Note:**

> god im so sorry
> 
> vent fic


End file.
